We are a group of ten NIH-funded faculty investigators from the INIA-West Consortium;three of us are at the University of Colorado Denver School of Medicine (applicant institution) and seven are at other institutions including the Scripps Research Institute, University of Texas Austin, Texas Tech University Health Sciences Center School of Medicine, University of California Santa Barbara, Oregon Health and Science University, and Indiana University Medical Center. We are requesting funds to purchase a ThermoElectron TSQ Vantage integrated with the Eksigent Ultra 1D Plus NanoLC and Autosampler to make targeted proteomic measurements. This analytical system will expand the mass spectrometry resources available at the University of Colorado Denver School of Medicine and be dedicated to support the research objectives of the INIA-West Consortium. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The INIA-West Consortium consists of a group of multidisciplinary investigators with the common goal of discovering the underlying molecular mechanisms contributing to alcohol addiction. The requested instrumentation is critical to meeting our analytical requirements and will greatly impact the quality and productivity of our research.